1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle radio, and more particularly to an automated connection for a vehicle radio.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a radio for a vehicle such as an automobile generally includes a receiver or radio and at least one speaker. The speaker and power feed output are typically connected to the radio connector by wires. Commonly, hand connected cable assemblies are used to mate the wires to the radio connector.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide connection for a vehicle radio which can be used in an automated assembly environment.
It is another object of the present invention to eliminate hand connected cable assemblies for mating the wires to the radio.